Snow Flakes and Fallen Angels
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: The team never knew Robin. They are only starting to learn about him after following him, they now know about his dead family and his real name. They now know about his little brother. They learn about his past and then, finally, what he is. Part ?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow flakes and fallen angels.**

A boy walks past the headstones, trapped in his head amongst memories of the past and olds fears. He had known ever since he came here that, one day, he would have to return here. He just hadn't expected he would have to do it alone. Snow swirls around him, and, with its gentle brushes, more memories return. His sister's first sight of snow. How his mother had laughed in the shelter of the canopies as he and Mahogany had attacked his father, putting snow down the back of his shirt. His father's cry of outrage as they ran and climbed out of reach. The look upon his sister's face as she died in his arms...

Tears fell thick and fast down his frozen cheeks. As he walks on, a flash of colour catches his eye. Flowers, alive despite the deathly cold. They are primroses, at the base of a Mahogany tree. The tree next to it was an Rowan- his name sake. He stoops and plucks them from the ground. As he rises, a blur of colour is glimpsed in the corner of his eye. He pauses, looking at the place in which the colour had been spotted. He had thought that, for a moment, it had been a member of his team. Yet, they had no idea where he was... had they? He shakes his head, the sudden wind chilling his wet cheeks. He carries on, well aware of how close he is.

He arrives. There are the three headstones- his mothers, his fathers and his little sisters. He separates the flowers into three, and lays them at the base. He sinks and curls into a ball, his arms around his legs, his head on his knees and tells them of his life since the last time he had been there. Of how he had formed his own team in Jump because he ran away after the "Joker incident"- and what that incident had contained. How he was fairly happy. How he was in two minds about the so-called villain Red X. About the Red X scenario. About how Slade had returned into his life. About how he was quite prepared to kill him because

"After all, he did kill you three."

The people behind the trees freeze, tears still falling. They had never heard all this, never heard their leader sound so vulnerable. They stay there, hidden as their leader walks away, murmuring a goodbye to his deceased family.

The leader paces away, tears freezing on his cheeks. His full length black cloak- the same colour of the rest of his outfit- fans out behind him, giving him the appearance, just for a moment, of an angel. A fallen angel. A vast contrast to the white scenery around him. He turns the corner and leaves the graveyard, and many unanswered questions from his team.

**Hi! Had this idea in my head, the snow started it. What do you think? Should I continue it? Got many ideas for this, but want to know if it would be appreciated. One affirmative review would do it! Please review. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at me! A quick update! Yay! **

**A huge amount of kisses and love and thanks to those who reviewed- extra to those who added my story (or me!) as a favourite. But the most goes to Izzy H- I love you! She is a life and story saviour. Because of her amazing-ness (is that a word?) this chapter is for her. :D **

**As people seemed to like the present tense, I shall carry on with it. :D Aren't I nice?**

**So, on with the story! Scratches! (The sign off will make sense later.)  
**

The black covered boy walks along a roof top as the people who once watched him in tears make their way back to their tower deep in thought. The boy walks slowly, one foot in front of the other on the top of a building, until he reaches the end. He stands there for a while in silence, observing the view. Then, suddenly he takes down his hood, displaying part of his well kept secret to the world- well, that of the world who watch. Which is none except a villain/hero (who knows which) also dressed in black with a red X across his mask.

With that simple move, the new watcher's world goes into chaos. The boy has pointed cat ears. The mentioned boy smiles, unaware of the confusion his simple move had made, and shakes his head, making his messy hair even messier.

He stands there for a while, face tilted to the light of the moon, his face peaceful. The watcher watches, eyes and mouths wide open. Then, suddenly, the boy takes of his cloak, and silent gasps escape from the shocked, amazed masked boy. A long, black cat tail is visible. The Cat-Boy crouches, tail whisking to and fro. He stays in that position for a while; enjoying the solitary freedom he believes he has. He then straightens and runs straight back the way he came, leaping across huge gaps, twisting and turning this way and that, never stopping, never resting for five minutes or more, exhilarated whoops escaping his smiling mouth. When he does finally stop, it is only to observe the beautiful view he has come across. He can see the tower, windows and the still calm waters sparkling with moon light, the night sky a velvet blue. The corners of his mouth turn down slightly, but only for a moment. He is soon off again, back towards his abandoned cloak, performing his gravity-defying feats once more. Once there, he puts the cloak on again, though leaves he hood down. The looks around, eyes narrowing slightly as he looks at the place the watcher is. He ignores it, if he saw anything, and takes a few steps back. He then breaks into a run, and launches himself off the roof. Off the top of a fourteen storey building.

The boy twists and turns in his freefall, quickly stretching out his hand to grasp a flag pole that is sticking out of the side of the building he just threw himself off. He swings himself around until he is stood lightly on top of it. He grins, and looks around.  
"I suppose I ought to go back." He sighs, and looks up. "Bye, whoever, or whatever, you are." He jumps off the pole and lands in a crouch on the street below, the fingertips of one hand pressed to the road. He straightens and runs into a nearby alley way, out of the watchers sight.

"Whoa. That was weird." Mutters X, shaking his head as he makes his way home. "I never knew Cat-Boys existed." He gives a shaky laugh and walks away.

The Cat-Boy smiles as he climbs through the window of his room. He knows he had some explaining to do, he knows that the titans were watching him in the graveyard- although he only discovered that as he left. He had applied his glamour- something that makes him look human- before he left the alley way.

"Guys? Where are you?" he calls innocently, smirking as he makes his way to the front room. He calls again, as he goes through the door, wiping the smirk off his face. "Oh, there you are." He smiles at them as he gets a drink, grinning inside as he senses their guilt, frustration and anxiety. "Got something to tell me?"

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise! This chapter was just to get you in the picture. What do you think? Hope you like it. Need more three reviews for the next chapter to be posted, one of which hopefully from a new reader of this story. :D **

**Bye!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter. I have another story up called: "I'm an experiment. Get over it." It's kinda like this one... ok, no it's not really, except that Robin isn't 100% human. And I know I said I wanted to get three more reviews... but I decided to post this anyway.**

**People often say that Red-X is their favourite bad-guy. So... he shall feature heavily! And he shall also be...**

**... Mustn't say! You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and I've changed Robin's name.**

**Enjoy! **

"You... you knew we were there?" asked Cyborg worriedly.

"Not really, only when I left the graveyard. Why did you follow me?" he asked, turning to face them with a steely expression on his face. He really wasn't happy. The main Teen Titans were there, along with Kid Flash, who was staying for a while.

"You've been moody for ages. Locking yourself in your room, ignoring us... we wanted to know what was going on!" snapped Beast Boy. Robin shook with barely controlled anger, struggling to retain his glamour.

"No. You were worried because you haven't trusted me fully since Slade blackmailed me to become his apprentice. Even before then, since the Red X incident, you haven't trusted me. The world isn't black and white, it doesn't contain those two colours. It is just grey. It's all grey. Oh, and a news flash- Slade forced me to create the Red X suit. He blackmailed me then, just as he did with you guys." He broke off, aware that he had said too much. Silence was thick.

"How did he blackmail you? And why didn't you say?" asked Kid Flash quietly. He thought he knew, he was closest to Robin, and the only one who knew the entire story. Flash and Batman worked together often, and in that time they had become pretty close. Robin swallowed, cursing his temper. He concentrated on his glamour, until he was certain it was fixed, and began to speak.

"I... I didn't just have a younger sister. I had a younger brother as well. We... we were separated in the orphanage, but I found him later. He has an adoptive family. They were very kind, allowed me to contact him, stay as his brother. But Slade found out, and kidnapped him. He forced me to become Red X, to fool you all, and then carry on the charade. I couldn't tell you, or say no, or else he would kill him. He returned my brother, but he is an unwilling piece in this game. He will always have one up on me whilst he knows where my brother is. He's seven years old. He was a year old when my parents were killed. I'm eight years older than him."

"So you're fourteen. You were... eight when they were murdered." Murmured Raven, thinking. The others were unable to speak, horrified, guilty and hating Slade even more. Kid Flash went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Mahogany was... she was four." He stuttered a little, cursing the tears that threatened to fall.

"What is your brother called?"

"Cedar."

"What is your real name?" Robin sighed.

"I suppose I owe you guys this much... I'm Rowan." Beastboy stifled a giggle. Cyborg smirked, whilst Starfire smiled widely. Raven didn't visibly react, only asked another question.

"Oh... your parents were tree fans, huh?"

"The trees protected us when we needed it. They help us form homes, give us fire wood. We rely on them." He said simply, hating himself for being unable to lie to the people he had begun to consider family. Beast Boy spoke up.

"You're a tree hugger."

"No, I'm not." Rowan laughed a little. The air eased slightly, and they all began to relax. "My parents were just thankful, the woods and forests create great cover when you need it. It is incredibly safe in the heavily wooded areas. My parents were hoping it might give us some protection. I hope they were right. We, Cedar and I, need it."

"Why?" asked Starfire, curiously. Rowan sighed, aware he had to tell them about his crazy existence, why his family were killed. Why he and Cedar are in danger. He opened his mouth and began t speak.

"Cedar and I, we're different. Mahogany was too. We were raised in a place I call "The School." The people there were always talking about "learning". They were pretty crazy scientists. By crazy, I mean psycho crazy. Mad, loopy... you get the idea. Me, Cedar and Mahogany... we were experiments." They others began to talk all at once. Rowan held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. I don't want to be doing this, but you're gonna be finding out soon enough." He sighed and stood up, facing the window.

"We only knew we were blood related because of the numerous tests and stuff we went under. I was there for ages. We aren't even fully human. We escaped when I was four, Mahogany was just a tiny baby. We ran for the forests, it was bloody difficult. I was carrying Mahogany, it was hard. We had no idea what we were going to do; we only knew we had to get away, get away before we died.

"We were found a few months later, by a group of circus people. They took us in, even though I had been expecting them to kill us. They didn't care that we were different, experiments. A couple were very kind, they had just lost a baby, so the woman looked after Mahogany. They named us." Robin broke off, struggling to hold off tears and hold on to his glamour. "A few years later, scientists came, and took me. It was then I found Cedar- I named him. I was seven, he was a baby. I escaped, some bird kids were letting every-one out that they could. They took a friend of mine, a talking Scottie dog called Total. He had a great sense of humour. **( A/N: Every-one who's read Maximum Ride will know who this is!) **Anyway, I tracked down the circus people, and they welcomed Cedar as well as they had be and Mahogany.

Yet a few months later, scientists found us again. They were ordered to kill every-one by the head of The School. They killed every-one except Cedar and I, they couldn't find us. I held Mahogany, she died in my arms. She had been shot as we ran for the trees." Tears were falling freely now, and the glamour was hard to keep going.

"The police came about an hour later. We had been given glamour's by the gypsies to hide what we were: mutants, freaks among freaks, really, as we weren't naturally mutants, so they didn't know what we were. They took us to an orphanage, but we were separated along the way. Batman took me in as a foster son, and I persuaded him to look for Cedar.

"I found him less than a year later, and was able to get to him. I left for Jump when I was thirteen and a bit, four years after I found him. I still visit him and everything though." He sighed, wiping his face. "The couple that had taken us in, they we're our parents. Birth parents. They... they had been with The School, but left. They had left DNA and stuff behind though, so the scientists were able to create us.

"Now you know almost everything."

Every-one was silent. The horror of his story had stopped the ability to talk. Then, shakily, Cyborg asked: "What don't we know then?" Robin gave a rueful laugh.

"Two things. One is that Slade runs The School. I really, truly hate him. You know why now. The second is how I'm different. Cedar is the same type of different as I am.

"We're part cat."

**What do you think? R&R please!**

**Oh, and should I incorporate the talking Scottie Dog, Total? Hope you're enjoying this!**

**Next time... Red X makes an appearance and you meet Cedar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look! Another chapter! Hope you like! Oh, and a question at the end. Please answer!**

**I own nada for the entire story.  
**

Silence met Rowan's final statement. Then...

"What the hell? You've gotta be kidding me. You're part cat?" shouted Beast Boy.

"Some form of wildcat, actually. Panther, I think." Said Rowan calmly. Cyborg cracked up laughing.

"What's new pussycat..." he gasped. Rowan scowled. Raven looked at him in shock.

"Cyborg!" she scolded. He blushed.

"Sorry." Rowan smirked at him. Starfire decided to pipe up at last.

"Can we see?" she asked innocently. Rowan bit his lip, weighing up the consequences.

"Yeah, _Rowan_. Can we see your puddy-cat-ness?" asked Speedy, walking in, closely followed by a shell-shocked Titan's East.

"What? How long have you been there?" asked Kid Flash, turning from his place at Rowan's side.

"Since I first started talking." Said Rowan calmly, going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Wha-?" stammered a bewildered Aqualad. Rowan laughed, grabbing two cokes and throwing one to Kid Flash.

"I was trained by threats to my and my sibling's life, with Butt-aches training on top." He said as a way of explanation. Kid Flash cracked up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE PART CAT!" Bellowed Aqualad, furious.

"Because if I did you would flip out, and go on a man hunt to track the School down and get yourself killed." Answered Rowan. "Please don't kill me." Aqualad tried and failed not to smile.

"Right... so, how exactly does this part cat-ness show?" asked Bumblebee, wings drooping as a large amount of confusion landed on top of her.

"." Said Rowan quickly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"I understood none of that." Stated Speedy, the twins nodding in agreement. Rowan swallowed, before saying again.

"Cat ears and a tail as well as agility and stuff."

"Huh?" said Aqualad incredulously. Rowan threw his arms up in despair and hit his head against the wall.

"For-god's-sake-you-are-hopeless." Each word was punctuated by a thump as he hit his head. The twins' laughed. Rowan scowled at them.

"Why don't you just show us?" Asked Starfire.

"If I do that I send up a flare that the School can trace." Sighed Rowan, slumping against the wall.

"Oh." She said.

"Can you show us outside the city or something?" questioned Bumblebee. Rowan tilted his head to the side in a rather cat-like gesture, thinking. This was not lost on the Titans, and laughter rang.

"Shut it." He paused for a moment. "Yes, I probably could because they probably won't track it to me, there are a lot of us experiments out there, and our flares are pretty much identical." He stood up and stretched his arms. "'Suppose you could meet Cedar as well, we haven't been out for a while, cat even less." A grin settled on his face.

"Perfect." Snapped Kid Flash. "What if they do track it to you? What then? You gonna let Cedar be taken as well? It's hard enough as it is to keep you safe, without you goin' cat at every possible turn!" he glared at the smaller boy, who merely grinned at him and flung his arms around him.

"I knew you cared!" he pretend sobbed. He then drew back and shot kicked-puppy-dog eyes at him. Kid Flash wavered. Rowan's bottom lip trembled. Kid Flash bit his lip. Rowan made a tear fall. Kid Flash's resolve crumbled.

"Fine." He ground out. Rowan beamed.

"Let's go get my brother." He bounced out past the frozen Titans to his room. Once there, he changed into citizen wear and took his mask off, turning to the mirror. Cat-like blue eyes stared at him. With a sigh, he added more glamour. He didn't usually need this much because of his mask. It was going to wear off quicker than usual. Normal blue eyes looked at him. He stuck out his tongue at his reflection and bounced back.

"Ready?" he asked. He sighed at the noise and loud arguments. "Obviously not. Who's coming with me to get Cedar?" silence met his words.

"Me." Said Kid Flash promptly.

"Me and Speedy." Added Aqualad. Rowan wrinkled his brow in thought, drawing attention to his blue eyes.

"More than I expected, but oh well..."

"Blue eyes! Blue eyes! Cyborg, you owe me twenty!" Yelled Beast Boy, pointing at Rowan's eyes. Rowan quickly told Raven where to meet them and ran off, pursued by the three people who were coming with him.

Rowan bounced excitedly as he rang the bell of a large house. The other three laughed, Rowan bringing back memories of their time with the Justice League. Rowan had always been the jokey, excitable one, whilst managing to be serious at the same time. They were all in citizen clothes.

"Rowan! How nice to see you! Please, do come in. Oh, and I see you brought friends. Ce-" a tall woman answered the door, cut off halfway through calling Cedar.

A blur of young boy bolted past her, knocking over Rowan as he tackled him with a hug.

"It's about time!" The boy ranted. Rowan laughed and got to his feet, pulling the boy up.

"We're going to the forest today." He told him, whilst looking at the woman. The woman nodded, understanding.

"Yay!" the boy cried. "I'll go find my shoes."

"At least Cedar is honest." Smiled the woman. "I expect a call to know when you're coming back."

"Yes ma'am!" grinned Rowan.

"Rowan! Can we go now?"

"Sure thing, Leaves." Speedy's brow furrowed, and he spoke for the first time since leaving the Tower.

"I thought his name was Cedar."

"It is, silly. It's just what Rowan calls me." Sighed Cedar from Rowan's back.

"Oh."

"Plonker." Said Cedar as they left. "Bye mum!" he called back, waving. The woman blew a kiss, and they left.

"Ok..." murmured a winged boy from a nearby rooftop. "I'm not the only School victim here." The boy beamed suddenly. "The cat-boy from the rooftop, he actually managed to keep family!" he shifted slightly in order to watch them go. "I need to warn them." He withdrew his wings and put on his full face mask.

"But first... to see if my hunch is correct."

**Now for the question:**

Do you want this to have a Rowan (Robin) pairing? If so, who with? Sorry, but no Rob/Star or Rob/Rae- they're too common. Will do slash if you like, this'll be my first attempt at a pairing. 

**What do you think of Cedar? Will discover more about him next chapter. **

**Anyway, R&R please!!!**


End file.
